Cuando una hija de Atenea no tiene estrategias
by Prongs Padfoot and Mooney CO
Summary: No siempre los hijos e hijas de Atenea tienen una estrategia para todo... sobretodo en el amor...


Los personajes, y parte de la trama, le pertenecen Rick Riordan. Spoilers chiquitos, chiquitos de los libros cuatro y cinco… No digan que no les advertí.

Summary: No siempre los hijos e hijas de Atenea tienen una estrategia para todo… sobretodo en el amor.

La mejor estrategia…

Si, a veces puedo ser sorprendentemente inteligente y rápida con la espada, incluso muy diestra con el arco y la flecha, o bastante competente en las carreras de carretas, incluso estaba segura de que un ejército como el de Moldavia podría ganar una guerra si aceptaran mis concejos… pero en el amor… Bueno, digamos que mi madre no sacó un dos por ciento de lo que Afrodita sacó en ello, y por lo tanto, yo era una estúpida incompetente en aquellos temas. Porque, si mi corazón fuese un laberinto… bueno, no tendría que envidiarle nada a Dédalo.

Percy… Luke… Percy…. Luke… Sus nombres rondaban por mi cabeza como si fuesen gotas de agua… como avisos fluorescentes… que decían "AQUÍ, CHICA CONFUNDIDA"….bueno, eso hasta hace unos meses…

-Vienes callada…-dijo mi padre, al volante del auto.

Sonreí un poco.

-Estaba pensando…-le respondí sin mirarlo.

Mi madrastra soltó una risita silenciosa y la miré con curiosidad.

-Ese es tu peor defecto, cariño…-me dijo sonriendo.- piensas mucho…

No respondí, solo volví mi mirada a los enormes edificios de Nueva York, de aquella clase que yo quería construir por siempre.

Cuando vi el río Hudson, de repente sentí unas horribles y desesperadas ganas de que Percy se cruzara por el camino y poder preguntarle que tal sus vacaciones… o tan solo.. verlo…

Hice una mueca de dolor al respirar y sentir un fuerte tirón en mi pecho… parecía ser una herida, pero allí, en mi pecho, no había nada, ni una sola marca. Pero el dolor persistía, un dolor, que al pensar en Luke, no estaba, ni siquiera haberlo visto hace casi ocho meses me provocaba el dolor que me causaba el no ver o siquiera contactarme con Percy.

Solté un gruñido por dentro al recordar su rostro pálido cuando le dije que Luke era mi amor perdido. "Perderás al amor frente a algo peor que la muerte".

Estaba EQUIVOCADA, con mayúsculas.

Solo me había hecho falta volver a ver a Luke para darme cuenta que no lo amaba, no como se ama a un hombre, al amor de tu vida. Me dolía, si, pero no dolía tanto como estar lejos de Percy… estar lejos de él era una tortura, causante de muchas largas sesiones de lágrimas durante todo el curso del colegio.

Y ahora era tarde. Estaba segura de que alguna chica, como esa Rachel Elizabeth Dare, había cautivado su corazón de marinero. Y esa no era mi idea para hacerme sentir mejor, sino más bien para darme cuenta de lo idiota que había sido.

Estaba segura de que yo le gustaba a él, y el me gustaba… pero con la confusión de Luke, y luego aparece esa mortal… todo se enredó, se contorsionó hasta formar un manojo de nosequé, con e que me había debatido hasta la visita de Luke, y luego, todo se vió claro como el agua:

Extrañaba a Luke, si, pero de ese tipo de sentimiento que sientes cuando un hermano se va lejos de ti…

Amaba a Percy. Y cada día que pasaba, lo amaba más, pero la sensación de haber sido reemplazada, no se hundió entre aquellos maravillosos sentimientos.

GENIAL.

-Annabeth, vamos a echarle una mirada a este museo, ¿Vienes?-me preguntó mi padre, aparcando frente al museo de Ciencias de Nueva York.

Con una decisión tomada, negué.

-Un amigo vive por estas manzanas, voy a visitarlo, ¿Si?-le pregunté alistándome. El me miró dudoso. Claro, sabía lo que le sucedería a una persona como yo si andaba sola por las calles de Nueva York, en las cuales podría encontrar todo tipo de bichos extraños listos para asesinarme.-tengo mi puñal en mi mochila, si sucede algo, pediré ayuda, se como manejar esto…

Asintió y buscó en su cartera y me dió unos dólares, bastantes, teniendo en cuenta que solo me iba en taxi a quince manzanas de allí.

-Por si surge alguna emergencia y debes quedarte…-me explicó.- y si eso sucede, busca una manera de decirme sin que te rastreen.

Le sonreí y lo abracé a el y a mi madrastra, que intentaba controlar a mis hermanastros.

-Ve con cuidado, hija…-me dijo preocupada.

Asentí y me encaminé hacia el frente de un hotel cercano, y justo al frente, tomé un taxi. Le dije la dirección y rápidamente, se hizo entre medio de los automóviles estancados en un embotellamiento a solo unas pocas manzanas de la quinta avenida.

Estaba bien, tendría tiempo para pensar que le diría a Percy.

"_Hola, Percy, andaba por la ciudad, y se me ocurrió pasar a verte…" _y luego Dare aparecería detrás de él, sonriendo con maldad y yo desenvainaría mi puñal y se lo atizaría en el rostro hippie… Y luego Percy comienza a correr en círculos gritando:_ "¡Monstruo, monstruo!" _y yo me reiría malévolamente y…

¡Vlaccas! Estaba viendo demasiados dibujos animados...

¿Qué le diría?

¡Ya lo sé!

Toco la puerta, y el me abre, y una mirada de pura felicidad inunda su rostro al verme.

"_¡Annabeth Chase!" _gritaría el.

"_¡Perseus Jackson!" _Exclamaría yo, y luego me colgaría de su cuello para recibir el mejor abrazo de la historia, para que luego nos fundamos en un apasionado beso olímpico.

Bien, eso fue extraño, creo que dejaré de ver la novela de las tres de la tarde con mi madrastra.

O bien, la historia puede dar un giro siniestro y doloroso para mí…

_Hey, Perce, vine a visitarte… _le diría bajando mi mirada.

El bufaría molesto.

_¿No irás a buscar a Luke? _Me preguntaría con crueldad.

_Percy… yo estaba tan equivocada con respecto a Luke… lo siento tanto… yo te amo a ti, a ti te perdí por ser tan crédula… te perdí por ser ignorante… yo te amo…_

El me daría una mirada fría y se reiría de mí.

_Pues ya es tarde, Annabeth, yo soy feliz con mi amada Rachel… _

Y la pelirroja vendría y le daría un beso frente a mis ojos, partiendo mi corazón en miles de pedazos…

-¡Señorita!-escuché al taxista gritar.

Lo miré confundida.

-¿Si?-pregunté.

-Ya llegamos…-me dijo sonriendo con burla.

Asentí con torpeza y le pagué, luego me bajé y me quedé helada frente a la torre en donde vivía Percy.

Al final, no sabría que le diría…

-¡Vamos, mestizo, ríe un poco!-esa voz… ¡Rachel Dare!

Risas. Y esas risas eran de… Oh, no! ¡Estaban juntos!

Al oírlos acercarse, me escondí detrás de una columna bastante ancha de la planta baja del edificio.

-Gracias, Rach, ha sido un día estupendo…-sonaba tan feliz que sentí las lágrimas formarse en mis ojos, junto al enorme nudo en la garganta.

Me atreví a mirarlos y allí estaban, ambos de pié sonriéndose con timidez, usando ropas ligeras, de playa. La ropa de él, el bañador de hombre color azul, al igual que su remera y su sudadera y las sandalias. Se veía genial.

Ella vestía como hippie.

-Yo también me la pasé bien, Percy…-le sonrió ella.

Ñah, ñah, ñah… ¡Estúpida mortal!

-Mmmm.. será mejor que suba, hace mucho que no llamo a mi madre y de seguro querrá escucharme luego de dos horas sin una comunicación telefónica.-dijo el, sonriendo.

-Está bien…-ella bajó la vista apenada, pero luego tomó un respiro y lo miró a los ojos.- Percy… yo quiero hacerte una pregunta, ¿Vale?-Percy asintió, con curiosidad, no llamándole la atención las mejillas del color del un tomate de la idiota mortal. ¡Chicos!-¿Qué harías para que… bueno, una chica te gusta y tu le gustas a esa chica, te bese?

Percy se sonrojó mucho, muchísimo, mientras que mi rostro estaba rojo, pero de furia.

-Um… uh…-solo atinó a decir por mucho rato. Luego sacudió su cabeza y estudió el rostro de la mortal con interés.- pues, me aseguraría de que, realmente yo le gusto a la chica…-respondió con serenidad. Y su mirada se volvió lejana, como recordando algo.

-Pero…-contestó Rachel decepcionada.-¿Cómo te das cuenta que le gustas?

Percy frunció el ceño chistosamente.

-Pues… si soy capaz de creer que está viva cuando todos creen que está muerta, es una buena señal…-el corazón me dio un vuelco. ¿Hablaba de mí?- que te acompañe en una misión suicida más de una vez y por voluntad propia, es otra buena señal… que te apoye en todos tus planes sin rechistar, por muy tontos o poco estratégicos que sean, es una excelente señal…- me escondí al ver que dirigía su mirada a mi escondite.-bueno, quiere decir o que le gusto, o simplemente es un monstruo capaz de convertirse en otra persona y me quiere asesinar…

Volví a espiar cuando estuve segura de que no me veían ninguno de los dos.

-Entonces…-murmuró Rachel y su rostro casi me dio lástima… casi…- creo que ya se la respuesta de mi pregunta, Percy…-le respondió con una mueca.- solo desearía estar más seguro de que no te guste aunque sea un poco la otra chica…

Percy negó.

-Me siento bien con la otra chica… y cuando no está la extraño, mucho…-le respondió haciéndola sonreír.- pero cuando la chica invisible no está, bueno, no solo la extraño, también me duele no verla… o escuchar sus insultos y las órdenes que me da como si fuese mi madre…

Bufé. Yo no soy mandona. En el caso que hablase de mí.

-Entonces….-repitió Rachel y ahora si me daba pena.- te gusta otra chica, ¿Cierto?

Percy apretó sus labios y negó.

-La amo.-dijo con firmeza.

Rachel miró para todos lados, buscando evitar sus ojos, y casi se topó conmigo pero yo me escabullí bajo las escaleras de incendio del edificio.

Esperé unos segundos, y cuando miré otra vez, ya no estaban ni Percy ni Rachel.

Debía subir, iba a hacerlo… pero… Entonces, se me ocurrió una idea. Me puse la gorra de los Yankees que me había regalado mi madre, y ya invisible, subí hasta el sexto piso por las escaleras de emergencia, y el descanso, justo, daba al cuarto alborotado de Percy.

Saqué mi puñal, y en pocos segundos conseguí abrir la ventana, y me metí dentro de la habitación.

Estaba mal irrumpir en una casa ajena, pero yo era yo, no creo que haya problemas…

-Estaré en mi cuarto, mamá…-gritó Percy y entró al cuarto. Lo primero que hizo, fue detenerse y examinar la ventana abierta. Me había olvidado de ese detalle.- y luego me quejo de los monstruos…-se quejó y pasó rozándome y cerró la ventana. Para mi sorpresa se quitó su sudadera y luego su remera, y estaba por quitarse el bañador, pero Gracias a los dioses, algo en su armario lo detuvo, se quedó mirando allí una foto con el rostro ensombrecido, adolorido…-no sabes cuanto te extraño, Annabeth…-susurró y acarició mi rostro en la foto. Era la foto que nos había regalado Chirón, yo tenía una copia, y estaba perfectamente en mi libro de arquitectura y una copia digitalizada en la laptop que me había regalado Dédalo, como fondo de pantalla. Y yo también de un tiempo para aquí, acariciaba su rostro con dolor y anhelo.

Inspiré y me quité la gorra.

-Hey!-lo llamé. Veloz como una serpiente, se lanzó sobre mi y la punta de su espada cerca de mi cuello.- ¡Wow, sesos de alga!

El me miró impresionado, y parpadeó una y otra, y otra, y otra vez… parecía no creer que yo me encontraba allí.

-¿A-Annabeth?-preguntó pálido como un muerto. Asentí.- ¿Annabeth?-repitió.

Me reí y le acaricié la mejilla, provocando que cerrase sus ojos y suspirase tiernamente.

-Creí que tenías un poco de sentido común, sesos de alga…-le sonreí.

Se quedó quieto unos segundos, pero luego pudo reparar en la incómoda posición en la que nos habíamos quedado, y se paró rápidamente.

-L-lo siento, Annabeth…-me ayudó a ponerme de pié y bajó su mirada.

Yo me puse a caminar por su cuarto para verlo con más detalle.

-¡Hey, tienes la foto!-disimulé viendo la foto que el había acariciado antes.

-¿Hace cuánto que estás en mi cuarto?-preguntó nervioso.

Me encogí de hombros.

-Desde que entré por la ventana.-le respondí simplemente.

El enrojeció y yo tuve que suprimir una sonrisa… era tan tierno cuando hacía eso…

-¿Q-qué escuchaste?-preguntó co voz asfixiada.

Me acerquen a él y entrelacé sus manos con las mías.

-Percy ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?-pregunté. El asintió atontado.-¿Qué harías para que… bueno, una chica que te gusta y tu le gustas a esa chica, te bese?

El empalideció con aquella pregunta y yo, reprimí una vez más, las ganas de reir.

-E-escuchaste la conversación con Rachel…-dijo mortificado. Asentí. El me miró con el ceño fruncido por unos segundos y luego contempló nuestras manos juntas y el rostro se le iba iluminando a medida que pasaban los segundos.- ¿Cómo hago para saber si le gusto a la chica?-me preguntó con una suave sonrisa, y sus ojos verdes brillando como nunca.

-Pues, en la vida se han de tomar riesgos..-me encogí de hombros.- después de todo, sino, no…-no pude terminar, porque de pronto, mi sueño de telenovela se hizo realidad.

Perseus Jackson me estaba besando.

Creo que al ser nuestro primer segundo beso, ambos nos sentíamos nerviosos, pero con el fluir del tiempo, se convirtió en un beso dulce y suave, como si ya fuese una costumbre hacerlo. Sus labios sabían salado, tenían el rico sabor de aquellos mares puros, llenos de algas… era exquisito.

Sus manos acariciaban mi rostro y mi cuello, y yo tenía las mías enroscadas en su cuello, acariciando con suavidad el cabello rebelde de su nuca.

Impresionantemente, el beso mejoró cuando pasó el tiempo sentí su cálida lengua en mi boca y pensé que ya estaba muerta y que mi cuerpo estaba ardiendo en el tátaro, aunque, en un lugar como aquel, no me sentiría un uno por ciento de lo bien que me sentía en esos momentos. Correspondí con la misma intensidad, pero pronto, pude sentir mis molestos pulmones humanos, pedir oxígeno, y nos separamos.

-Annabeth, lamento haber sido tonto y ciego… yo…. Yo… se que amas a Luke, pero tal vez, si me das una oportunidad…-dijo con angustia.

Le tapé la boca con una mano.

-Yo te amo a ti, y a nadie más.-dije mirándolo a los ojos.- la que lamenta ser ciega soy yo Percy…

Me miró si creerme.

-P-pero… la profecía de…decía que "Perderás al amor frente a algo peor que la muerte"-dijo con incredulidad.

Lo senté en su cama y yo me senté de costado en su regazo.

-Si, y lo hice.-apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho y miré al cielo que se podía ver desde su ventana.- luego del campamento… tu te fuiste y yo te perdí, y lo hice por ingenua, Percy, por ignorante…-le expliqué.- ¿Qué peor para una hija de Atenea que perder el amor por ignorancia?

-Entonces…-me obligó a mirarlo poniendo un dedo debajo de mi barbilla.- el beso que me diste en el monte…

-Fue verdadero… no te quería perder… no te quiero perder nuevamente, Percy…-pasé mi dedo índice sobre sus labios entre abiertos y estirados en una sonrisa que me hacía recordar a la de su padre.-te amo…

Soltó un suspiro de alivio.

-¡Wow, gracias!-soltó agradecido.- y yo también te amo, geniecilla, mucho…

Iba a contestarle de muy mala manera, pero el me silencio con un beso…

La mejor estrategia en el amor… es no tener ninguna estrategia, y dejar que fluya…

Ahora, si, adiós y que los dioses los acompañen… Mestiza, fuera.

Talula: ¿Saben? La literatura y el cine me sorprenden cada vez más… sobretodo con sagas que yo ni sabía que existía y luego de verla en el cine… bueno, me enamoré perdidamente de Percy Jackson… si, y de Logan Leerman… ¿No es lindo?

Primero, al ver la película no me gustó mucho la pareja de Percy y Annabeth, pero al leer los libros, bueno… me enamoré de la pareja también….

Prongs: Te enamoras mucho, Talula…

Padfoot: Lo que pasa es que tu estás celoso por no ser tan chido, cool, guay, machote o cute como Logan Leerman…

Mooney. Bien, espero que no patees al equipo rosa, hermano, porque no te dejo dormir conmigo en las noches de tormenta…

Padfoot: es una excusa para abrazarte, hermanito…

Talula: Ugh! Ya basta! Además, esta es mi historia, solo mía ¿Qué hacen metidos por aquí los merodeadores?

Los tres: ¡Tiempo libre, seguro lo conoces!

Talula: Ya basta! Espero que les guste a mis lectoras, la historia me salió así como así y tardé cuatro horas en hacerla, por lo tanto, son las ocho y media de la noche y todavía no merendé… bueno, me voy a comer, adiós! Espero que les guste!


End file.
